


Você está bêbado?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tem um pouco de dificuldade de fazer suas intenções claras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você está bêbado?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you drunk?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323066) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: Sam/Steve #4 “Estou flertando com você.” & #5 “Você está bêbado?”, mandada pela amável screamingarrows.
> 
> Essa é a minha primeira Sam/Steve, um pouco pequena, um pouco boba, mas divertida de fazer.

Steve tomou seu whisky em um gole; talvez se ele se concentrasse o bastante poderia conseguir um pouco de coragem líquida via efeito placebo. De vez em quando desejava que ainda pudesse ficar intoxicado, tornaria coisas como essa mais fáceis, ou ao menos o faria se sentir menos nervoso quando as pessoas pensavam que ele não estava falando sério. Decidiu parar de enrolar e foi atrás de Sam. Como ele, Sam tinha tido a ideia de escapar da festa de Stark e estava sozinho na sacada.

“Oi,” cumprimentou Sam com um sorriso que podia iluminar tudo ao seu redor.

“Oi, achei que podia te encontrar por aqui,” disse com um sorriso semelhante.

“Então estava procurando por mim? O que aconteceu? A festa não é excitante o bastante para você?”

“Talvez você seja mais excitante.”

Sam riu. “Tão chata assim?”

Steve inspirou profundamente para reunir coragem antes de dizer as próximas palavras. “Depende.”

“Do quê?”

“Do quão excitante você é para mim.” Steve fechou os olhos assim que percebeu o quão terrível aquilo soou. Só podia ser ele para escolher a pior cantada possível, isso não estava acontecendo como esperava.

Sam parecia ignorar seu sofrimento e só riu. “Oh, cara. Você está bêbado? Se não te conhecesse melhor, acharia que você está flertando comigo!”

Steve coçou a nuca, nervoso. Era o tipo de cara que flertava por nada, e quase todas as pessoas supunham que ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo, ‘haha pobre do Steve que é tão inocente que nem sabe que está flertando’, e isso também queria dizer que não era levado a sério quando queria. É meio difícil dar em cima de alguém que acha que você é de um tempo antes de sexo ter sido inventado (Steve tinha certeza de que essa era a única forma de explicar algumas das presunções que as pessoas tinham em relação a ele).

“Hm, estou.” Tentou olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse o sorriso radiante de Sam, o que só o fazia parecer mais desconfortável. Teve que se impedir de explicar sobre o soro, já que isso destruiria o pouco do clima que ainda restava, “Quer dizer, estou flertando com você. Ou tentando. Talvez esteja um pouco enferrujado.”

“Oh. Oh!” O olhar de realização lavou seu rosto. “Isso... é uma surpresa.”

“Uma surpresa boa, espero?” Steve perguntou, subitamente ainda mais nervoso.

Sam chegou mais perto, com um sorriso safado nos lábios. “Uma ótima surpresa. Então, o que era aquilo sobre eu ser mais excitante do que essa festa?”

Steve copiou o movimento. “Isso ainda precisa ser confirmado. Posso precisar de algumas provas.”

“Tenho certeza de que nós podemos pensar em algo.”

Agora as coisas estavam finalmente começando a funcionar. “Será que a gente consegue escapar daqui?”

Sam riu. “O quê? O Capitão América está tentando fugir da festa?”

“Só não quero escandalizar os convidados do Stark.”

“Então, que tipo de ação escandalosa você está planejando?”

“Vem comigo e descobre.”

Steve ofereceu sua mão para guiar Sam para fora, e se a festa beneficente de Stark foi ofuscada por manchetes lendo ‘O novo amor secreto do Capitão América’, então Steve dificilmente poderia ser culpado.


End file.
